Mastermind
Mastermind is the nineteenth overall episode of ''Detentionaire'', and the fifth of the second season. Plot *Camillio's room "Yo Cam here Like so my esse-amigo Lee Ping totally got blamed for this Pranko-El Grande. Dude's innocent man but he still got like a full year of detention Heavy!. But like on the upside I'm like now the school president yah! That means I can do like whatever I want man! So Lee's been trying to figure out who framed him turns out it's this hombre named Radcircles. Dude's always hiding in shadows and generally being mucho annoying and he totally brainwashed me! Yah I know who can brainwash all of this. So like ever since me and my boy have been trying to take down the dude!" "Camillio Esmereldo Martinez! Stop playing around and finish your homework!" "Yah ok Mom! Oh yah did I mention that I'm school president?" *12:45:08PM Lee is chasing Radcircles through the halls, stating that today their games ends. *11:59:50AM Lee, Camillio and Holger Holgaart are preparing to initiate 'Operation: Sloppy Joe Thursday.' Their goal simple distract Barrage and his forces long enough for Lee to sneak into the cafeteria and get a Sloppy joe. First Camillio distracts Principal General Barrage with a faux Student of the Week award. Second Holger distracts Barrage's Drone into a wall. Third Lee as usual runs circles around the Cleaners and makes it into the cafeteria and gets a sloppy joe. Unfortunately the entire operation is a complete failure with Lee's joe on the ground and Barrage catching him. Much to Lee's surprise however Barrage informs him that someone else admitted to the Prank. Chaz Monerainian clarifies over the news, revealing the individual responsible is none other than child progedy and younger sister of Tina Kwee Ruby Kwee. Lee soon learns that as a result of his new status as the "Fraudulent Prankster" everyone in the school, short of his friends Camillio and Holger, now hate him. Holger comes in with a second sloppy Joe for Lee but he loses it to Tina, whom barges in storming and angry with Lee for apparently convincing Ruby to confess to the prank and getting her detention in Lee's place and takes him to Barrage for him to tell him he set Ruby up. *12:10PM Biffy Goldstein and Ruby are in detention together, to break the ice Biffy offers to trade his Egg Salad sandwich for her PPJ sandwich. Inside the principals office Barrage refuses to allow Tina and Lee to look at the evidence and ordering them out of his office. Radcircles himself seemingly confirms everyone's suspicions with a phone call admitting that he's Ruby. Lee confronts Ruby in the Detention room, to which she ackwardly admits to the prank before going to sit in the corner of the room. Biffy however states that Ruby couldn't have done the prank, calling her 'just a little kid.' Biffy suggests that Lee make sure and takes a look at the evidence she gave Barrage to convince him. Tina interviews Ruby's classmates and they testify that Ruby couldn't have done the prank though she has been depressed for about a week. In the Cafeteria Lee is trying to dig into his third Sloppy joe of the day. He and Camillio agree that they need to take a look at Ruby's evidence but to do that they'll have to sneak into Barrage's office. Unfortunately while Lee is explaining his plan Zed Point Conasty ends up splatting his latest Sloppy Joe. First Holger lures Barrage outside by setting off his car alarm and stuffy his car full of popcorn. Second with the entrance to Barrage's office clear Lee combines a empty shaving can, Fizzy Rocks and Green Apple Splat together to create a acid spray that melts the lock on the file cabinet. In the file Camillio and Lee learn that all the stuff from the prank has been wired to a single fuse box in the rafters. Tina in the meantime questions Ruby's teacher Mr. Rousseau and learns that he recomended Ruby for university and fears that this Prank Business will ruin her chances. *12:38PM Lee and Camillio spot the Cleaners tearing down the last of the left overs from the prank, most likely using the information Ruby gave them. Lee convinces Camillio to distract the Cleaners while Lee goes for the fuse box. There Lee contacts Biffy whom informs him that the device can be wired with a cell phone as a remote and it has a built in Beeper for the Cell Phone. *12:44PM Lee is in the cafeteria, calculating that pretty much every student in the school is in there Lee has Holger activate the Beeper which allows Lee to pin point and chase after Radcircles obscured form, having to sacrifice his fourth sloppy joe to do it. Picking up where the preview left off Camillio knocks over Radcircles while being chased and the Cleaners knock Lee over while chasing him. During the commotion Radcircles loses his Phone and gets away, but Lee picks it up and texts Holger the activation code which triggers the prank again. With his suspicions apparently confirmed Lee goes to confront Ruby, with a victory Joe. Meanwhile Tina breaks into Ruby's locker and finds a letter addressed to her which she calculates to be the source of her trouble. Both Lee and Tina confront Ruby with their evidence, Tina knocking out the Joe again. Whereas Lee vehemontly believes that Ruby pulled the Prank Tina reveals that during her only window where Ruby could have set up the prank Ruby was home sick with the Chicken Pox. Furthermore Tina also reveals a acceptance letter from the university to which Ruby admits that she confessed to the prank because she knew that their parents would make her go. Ruby deduced the lay out of the Prank's electrical system based on the power cables she found, and from that forged the evidence of her guilt. With this Tina takes Ruby to Barrage to clear her name. Lee decides to use what little time is left to lunch hour to get a sixth sloppy joe. *12:58PM Unfortunately just when Lee has the Sloppy joe in his hands Barrage scares it out of him, ordering him over the PA to see him in his office immediately. *6:00PM Lee finishes a web chat with Holger and Camillio as Radcircle's phone is charging. Holger's finger is sore from all the button pushing he did, and Camillio has been chased to a unrecognizable part of town by the Cleaners whom are still after him. Mrs. Ping calls Lee down for supper, apparently having sloppy joes. Unfortunately the phone is revealed to be password locked. Characters *Lee Ping *Principal General Barrage *Tina Kwee *Chaz Monerainian *Ruby Kwee *Stepak *Mr. Rousseau *Cleaners *Vice Principal Victoria *Mathletes **Irwin Dexter **Unnamed Mathlete *Nadene *Skaters **Zed Point Conasty *Sue Ping *Radcircles Gallery Fond.jpg Signa 2.jpg Signa.jpg New Bitmap Image.png|Yeah! Sloppy Joe! NO!.png|No! I lost it!? New Bitmap Image (2).png|Lee! Dinner! We're having Sloppy Joes! Alright Yes! I love you mum! AH!.png|LEE PING! AHH! I charge.png|Lee charging the phone of Radcircles SANDWICH!.png|Lee obtaining a Sloppy Joe sandwich Unlock.png|Radcircles's phone goes from unlocked... Sans titre 3.jpg|.. To locked. Schematics.png|Ruby forged schematics for the prank to be punished I lost again.png|Whilst Ruby was serving her detention, she played Biffy and won RUN! AS FAST AS SONIC WHO IS COOLER THAN MARIO!.png|Wendell rushes to save his car Wendell Wrong 2.png Mmhm.png Wendell Wrong 1.png|Wendell's error Holgert the Yoghurt..png|Holger prepares to activate the prank New Bitmap Image (48).png|Biffy loses again Biffy hates losing to 11 year olds.png|and again..... Guess what.png|and again Camilee.png|Cam And Lee find fake prank schematics Trivia *This is the second episode in which the recap was done by a person other than Lee. In this episode, it was Camillio. The first time was in Chaz's Corner, where Holger did the recap. *A running gag in this episode was Lee getting a Sloppy Joe, and subsequently losing it. This gag happened six times throughout the episode. *It was also known that Lee become less popular in the school after the school thinks that Lee set up Ruby Kwee for the prank Errors Around 10 minutes into the show, Wendell is looking at his face with a mirror and his eyepatch goes on the wrong eye. Wendell Wrong 2.png|Checking his face mmhm.png Wendell Wrong 1.png|Note that this should be showing his organic eye, not his eyepatch References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Series 1 (AUS)